


Cover - Moons that work by switches

by AlessNox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Collage, Cover Art, F/F, Gen, genderflip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover for "moons that work by switches" for queerwatson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - Moons that work by switches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwatson/gifts).



[ ](http://s1272.photobucket.com/user/alessnox/media/moonsthatworkbyswitches_zpsmtg37o7f.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the anachronistic hair and costume, but I thought the boy cut suited Watson, and I couldn't resist the moon picture.
> 
> Hedy Lamarr was incredibly intelligent. She helped create radar. She also said that she had never met a man as smart as her father. I thought that she would make a perfect model for Sherlock.


End file.
